thewinterfourquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Edan Price
Edan Price is a 14 year old Undecided Elemental from the Collective of Elementals. He is also a member of The Winter Army. History Pre Series Write Here Winter Solstice Write Here Spring Equinox Write Here Summer Solstice Write Here Autumn Equinox Write Here Epilogue Write Here Appearance Edan is an Undecided Elemental, meaning that his eye color is constantly shifting and changing, the base color being a red-ish orange due to his roots in the Fire Realm. When he’s in the Human Realm he wears brown eye contacts to hide this. He has wavy long-ish brown hair that sometimes gets into his eyes. Edan’s outfit consists of slightly baggy jeans, plain black sneakers and a t-shirt with either a superhero on it or a funny slogan. He dresses in a similar manner year round, although he does alter his clothes to fit the seasons in order to blend in. Personality Unlike most members of his Clan, Edan is a technology whiz that loves the human world and exploring all of their inventions. He loves everything to do with technology and hopes to incorporate it into the Realms. Edan can be described as childish at times, getting easily excited and having a short attention span. He is a fan of superheroes, his favorite being The Human Torch. He is a naturally optimistic person although he can be baited into anger or despair if the situation is bad enough. When meeting new people Edan can come off as shy and timid but once he warms up to them he is described by Lana as a "chatterbox". He's always willing to prove himself to people and help those in need. He has a guilty conscious over anything he does bad and always strives to please the people he cares about. He has been called a good kid by his teachers but he can be pushed around easily, not speaking out against any bullies or people wronging him. He is intelligent but not extremely brave. Abilities Fire This ability is not only his favorite but it is also naturally stronger and easier to control due to his roots in the Fire Realm. He does practice controlling this ability often, loving to play tricks with fire and imitate The Human Torch. He can set his entire body on fire but not for longer than a minute since it takes a lot out of him. Air This is the Realm that he wants to live in, so he’s practicing this Element although he prefers fire. He has fairly good control over this element, able to manipulate the wind to pick things up or to even summon strong gusts of wind. He once managed to make a miniature tornado on his palm. Earth Edan’s control over Earth is limited, he neglects this ability in order to focus on his control over the elements Air and Fire. Water Edan neglects this ability so his control is very limited. He can control it with concentration but he’s at a beginners level with the ability. Elemental Resistance Even though Edan neglects the Water and Earth elements he is still unable to die because of any of the elements. This includes suffocation, falling, drowning or being burned, these are things that have no effect on him due to his Elemental Abilities. Technology Edan likes to joke that when using Technology he’s in his element. Edan is a skilled hacker and can fix and use almost any piece of technology. He is content to spend hours in front of a computer and is his schools unofficial computer technician. Possessions Write Here Relationships Lana Monroe Write Here Elysia Cross Write Here Arcadia Snowden Write Here Amaya Namai Write Here Jeremiah Hemlock Write Here Destin Monroe Write Here Trivia * Quotes *